yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 121
"Brand of Misfortune, known as "The Wicked Brand" in the Japanese version, is the one hundred and twenty first episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on September 4, 2016 and in Canada on December 15, 2017. Nicktoons aired on June 9, 2018. It became available with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on November 14, 2017. Featured Duel: Yuya Sakaki vs. Battle Beast Jack intrudes in the Duel (Jack: 4000 → 2000 LP). Turn 4: Battle Beast The Battle Beast Sets a card. Turn 5: Jack Jack Sets a card. Jack Normal Summons "Red Resonator" (600/200). As a "Red" monster was Normal Summoned, Jack Special Summons "Red Warg" from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect, but its ATK is halved and Jack will be unable to attack this turn ("Red Warg" 1400 → 700). He tunes the Level 6 "Red Warg" with the Level 2 Tuner monster "Red Resonator" to Synchro Summon the Level 8 "Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend" (3000/2500) in Attack Position. Jack activates the effect of "Scarlight", destroying all other Special Summoned monsters on the field with ATK equal to or less than that of "Scarlight" and inflicting 500 damage for each card. The Battle Beast activates his face-down Continuous Trap Card, "Gladiator Beast's Medusa Shield", which prevents a "Gladiator Beast" monster from being destroyed by card effects. He targets "Gladiator Beast Gyzarus". Jack activates his face-down "Red Vanish", which can be activated the turn it is Set if he controls a "Red" monster. It negates the activation of his opponent's Spell or Trap Card destroys it. The effect of "Scarlight" continues, "Gyzarus" is destroyed (BB 2600 → 2100) and the effect of "Thumbs Down" activates, inflicting 500 damage for each destroyed card (BB 2100 → 1100). Sanders intrudes in the Duel (Sanders: 4000 → 2000 LP). Jack Sets two cards. As it was sent to the Graveyard this turn, the Battle Beast activates the effect of the "Medusa Shield" in his Graveyard, letting him Set a "Gladiator Beast" Trap Card from his Deck during the End Phase. Turn 6: Sanders Sanders activates "Test Fusion", allowing him to Fusion Summon a "Gladiator Beast" Fusion Monster from his Extra Deck, ignoring its Summoning conditions, using monsters from his hand or field. He fuses the "Test Ape" and "Test Tiger" in his hand to Fusion Summon "Gladiator Beast Tamer Editor" (2400/3000) in Attack Position. Sanders activates the effect of "Tamer Editor", allowing him to Special Summon a "Gladiator Beast" Fusion Monster from any Extra Deck to its owner's field, ignoring its Summoning conditions. He Special Summons the Battle Beast's "Gladiator Beast Andabata" (1000/2400) from his Extra Deck to his side of the field in Attack Position. Since there are two or more face-up "Gladiator Beast" monsters on the field, Sanders activates the effect of "Tamer Editor", allowing the controller of those monsters to destroy a monster on the field and inflict damage to its controller equal to its ATK. Sanders targets "Scarlight". As a "Red" monster is being targeted by a card effect, Jack activates his face-down "Red Armor", preventing "Red" monsters from being destroyed by card effects this turn. "Tamer Editor" attacks Yuya directly, but Yuya finds and activates the Action Card "Evasion", negating the attack. Turn 7: Yuya ''' Yuya Normal Summons "Performapal Pararhino" (500/???). He activates its effect, allowing him to negate an opponent's monster effects. Yuya chooses "Andabatae". Yuya activates the other effect of "Pararhino", which allows him to Special Summon a "Performapal" monster from his hand and make the targeted monster's ATK become the ATK of the "Performapal" monster. Yuya Special Summons "Performapal Gongato" (100/100) in Defense Position ("Andabatae": 1000 → 100). "Pararhino" attacks "Andabata", but "Gladiator Beast's Medallion" prevents "Andabata" from being destroyed, but doubles the battle damage the Battle Beast takes (BB 1100 → 300). As the Battle Beast took battle damage involving a "Gladiator Beast" monster he controls, he activates his face-down Continuous Trap Card "Gladiator Beast's Assault Fort", destroying all non-"Gladiator Beast" cards he controls, making all other "Gladiator Beast" Spell/Trap Cards he controls "Gladiator Beast Fort", and placing a "Gladiator Beast" monster from his Deck underneath each "Fort". "Thumbs Down" is destroyed, "Medallion" and "Gladiator Beast's Valor" become "Gladiator Beast Forts" and the Battle Beast places "Gladiator Beast Augustus" and "Gladiator Beast Laquari" underneath them. He can return those cards to the Deck to inflict 1000 damage. During both players' turns, he may also prevent a "Gladiator Beast" monster from being destroyed by card effect or battle. '''Turn 8: Battle Beast As there are two or more "Gladiator Beast" monsters on the field, the effect of "Tamer Editor" lets those monsters' controller destroy a monster on the field and inflict damage to its controller equal to its ATK. The Battle Beast targets "Tamer Editor" itself. Differences in Adaptation * In the dub, background music from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's is being played throughout Battle Beast's Duel against Yuya and Jack. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. In other languages